The Morning After
by XsnapesgirlX
Summary: Sequel to Care to Dance? The points of view from Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny. One shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just the plot.

Authors note: Sequel to Care to Dance? The points of view from Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny. One shot very short.

Thanks so _Slashychix_ for the idea to write this one. Great idea.

The Morning After

I tell you what last night was an odd night not only did I get absolutely pissed out of my head but I woke up with Malfoy's arms wrapped around me. The funny thing is that when he saw I was awake he just tightened his hold on me, and what did I do, I melted into the embrace. He explained it all to me once we got out of bed. Said he'd liked me for a while but didn't know how to tell me. For some reason he thought that if he got me drunk then he could be with me but give me an escape route in the morning should I need it. Very thoughtful of him. Didn't know a Malfoy was capable of it. Anyway I was more than happy to stay with him after all, I may not have wanted to admit it to myself but I've wanted him to.

However I was not prepared for what I saw the next morning. I guess if me and Malfoy, no Draco, had stayed a little longer last night we wouldn't be too shocked. But Snape and Harry walked in together, Snape KISSED Harry and Harry slapped him on his arse. I'm not really to bothered about them after all I am with Draco, but it's a bit odd to see two people who supposedly hate each other kissing and flirting like they've just had a night of hot sex. Argh, no, bad mental image. Anyway I'm going to go and sit with Draco, see how many more gasps we get from having the red head sitting with the blonde.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I may not like Dumbledore most of the time but his Valentines Ball was pure genius. I finally had my chance to get Ron. I'd worked out a brilliant plan, couldn't go wrong. First I get him drunk and we go ff together and have a fantastic night. Then next morning if, he decides he feels the same way then we can get together and everyone's happy. If he decides not, then he can blame it on the alcohol, and doesn't need to be embarrassed and I have had a great night even if he didn't want to continue. Fool proof. Anyway I was lucky, he decided he felt the same way about me and we'll break the news to Potter later. I don't know how happy he'll be about his best mate dating me but he'll get over it. So we get into the hall sit at our house tables and in walk my Godfather, Severus, and Harry and they KISS. I couldn't believe my eyes. My head of house, godfather and the man I respect above all others kissing the bloody boy-who-lived. I thought they hated each other. I won't deny that I don't like it, I may fancy Ron but I do not like Potter. We have reached a sort or truce since I joined the side of the light but I am not about to become his friend. But I have decided that I will be nice for Severus' and Ron sakes. After all Sev has been good to me and if I'm ok about that then maybe Potter will be ok about me and Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I'm not really sure how it happened. In fact I wasn't aware I was attracted to Ginny but somehow I found my self attached to her mouth by the end of the night. Nothing to big happened I'm sorry to say as we were both still quite sober and decided to talk about our feelings and where this was going to go. I was over the moon when I saw Snape approach Harry. I knew Harry liked him. He didn't tell me, I figured it out. He was always sneaking glances at him during lessons. I also guessed the feelings were mutual as I often saw Snape Staring at Harry like he wanted to devour him. It was quite funny actually to se all that Sexual tension between the two of them. I felt like saying for gods sake will you too just get it on already. So this morning I was ecstatic to see them kiss and be open about there relationship. I thought the y might try to hide it. Anyway got to go Ginny's just come in and seen Harry kissing Snape and her brother holding Malfoy's hand.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Bloody hell! And there was me wondering how I was going to explain to Ron that I was a lesbian. I walk in and he's holding hands and making eyes at Draco Malfoy of all people. And what's more is Snape just kissed Harry. Bloody hell! Well I suppose he won't be upset that I'm not interested anymore. I guess that's not completely accurate when I say I'm a lesbian, I'm bi. I did like Harry but I found myself looking at Hermione more and more, so I decided I'd rather be with her. I guess no one will mind about my sexuality, so I was worrying for no reason. But Ron, wow, I always thought he had a thing for Mione, I was worried he'd hate me for getting her first. But Harry and Snape. Bloody Hell! That's just too much for my head to get around. I figured he was gay, why else would he not have a girlfriend. He's the boy-who-lived and he's gorgeous. But Snape? They hate each other. Maybe its just sex, maybe they feel something more. Who knows? I mean it's pretty sudden, unless they've been acting like they hate each other to cover up their real feelings. I don't know but Hermione will, I 'm guessing from the look on her face last night that she knew all along, even if they didn't miss a thing. I'm all right with it any way, happy for both Ron and Harry, but I mean, wow, what a thing to see when you come in for breakfast. Bloody Hell!

The end

Read, enjoy and review xxx

Hope you liked it, short and sweet for anyone who was wondering what happened to the others.


End file.
